


wicke's birthday party!

by 12mywickeybaby10



Category: Jack the Giant Slayer (2013)
Genre: Birthday Party, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12mywickeybaby10/pseuds/12mywickeybaby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's wicke's birthday and everyone is planning a big party for him. Elmont had to take him to the park so that can plan it</p>
            </blockquote>





	wicke's birthday party!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I hope you like it!

 

Wicke woke up he was so happy because it's his birthday! He got up got dressed.and went downstairs. He went to eat breakfast Elmont cane in the kitchen he said happy birthday wicke! Wicke said thanks! Roderick said hi wicke happy birthday! Wicke was giggling a lot. When he was done Isabelle walked by she said happy birthday wicke. Elmont asked do you want to go to the park? Wicke said yeah! The walked to the park. The others went to decorate the castle. They put up balloons,streamers,and other stuff.then they called wicke's other friends. They came in 2 hours. The king said I'll go to the market to get his presents. Isabelle said I already got his presents. Jack said me too.crawe said I didn't yet can I come? Roderick said I forgot to get him some presents! Isabell said I'll get him a cake and snacks. 3 hours later wicke and Elmont came back home. The lights were out. Everyone shouted out surprise Happy birthday wicke!!!!!!! Wicke was very exited he screamed. All of his friends were there! Isabelle brought out a cake everyone sang happy birthday to him then he opened his presents. He loved them all


End file.
